


Dust Allergies

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Not sure if I should tag it as major tho, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: After Frisk saves both Sans and Papyrus from the clutches of Chara's strong DETERMINATION, Sans can't help but feel like he'll get stuck in a more dangerous situation. One that will surely cause great madness.[Trust me, it's not as epic as it sounds lol]
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Dust Allergies

He woke up screaming.

That wasn't an irregular occurrence nowadays, thanks to the number of genocide routes Sans had to endure Underground. Pair that with the endless loop of killing his brother after the 327th reset, and Sans' dreams began replaying the way dust flew through the wind after the killing blow.

So, that night's interruption wasn't a surprise.

Sans visibly flinched when he heard movement from near his bed mattress. He didn't need to look to confirm it was Papyrus floating to him. Opening his eye sockets wasn't Sans' priority anyway.

"Brother? Did You Have Another Nightmare?" Papyrus murmured in front of the short skeleton with gloved hands hovering nearby, ready to comfort his brother when needed.

Sans' hood fell off from his unconscious thrashing, and struggled to pull it back over his skull. He hated how dependent he was on the fabric. Without it shielding his face, Sans felt vulnerable and paranoid. His heterochromatic eye lights focused into view once Sans opened his eye sockets and locked onto his brother's incorporeal form. The image of bones impaling Papyrus' ribcage flashed before him, and his dust clinging to Sans' shorts and ashy-blue jacket.

His facial expression must've given him away because the phantom skeleton sighed. "Brother, You Do Know That The Child Is No Longer Here Anymore, Correct?" Sans nodded slightly. "Do You Feel Safe Here?"

He hesitated before nodding again.

"Sans, You Can Tell Me The Truth. I Will Not Get Angry, You Know This." That time, Sans sighed and pinched his nasal bridge. They always have this conversation, it's like an endless dance.

"it's not that, pap-"

"Then What Is It?"

The shorter skeleton growled under his breath. Papyrus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The permanent grin on Sans' skull faltered.

"You're Safe Here, Sans. _We're_ Safe. There Will No Longer Be Any Resets. Frisk Saved Us, And We Are Living Comfortably On The Surface."

The blue in Sans' left eye light dimmed slightly. "i'm so tired, papyrus."

…

"I Know, Brother. Take As Long As You Need."

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea floating in my head for a while, and this is what happened. I hope it wasn't too bad eeeeeee,,,


End file.
